Decyzja o odejściu cz.1
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Gabinet Dyrektorski Dyrektor Monn nie wiedziała co miała myśleć po słowach Dr Jones’a. Była oszołomiona. Nie do końca jeszcze zdawała sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. W końcu wstała z fotela. Dyrektor Monn: Nie wydaje mi się, że powinnam się panu tłumaczyć. Dr Jones: Właśnie wydaje mi się, że należą się nam wszystkim obszerne wyjaśnienia. Dyrektor Monn: Czyźby? Dr Jones: Jeszcze nie dawno zarzekała się pani, że nie opuści naszej szkoły do czasu, aż nie uda nam się rozwiązać sprawy z Chorobą Dusz. Dyrektor Monn nie mogła znieść przenikliwego spojrzenia Dr Jones’a. Odwróciła się w stronę okna. Dyrektor Monn: Niestety rzeczy diametralnie się zmieniły doktorze. Dr Jones: Chodzi pani o to, że zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej? Dyrektor Monn: Gorzej? Przecież to już jest piekło, więc jak może być gorzej? Dyrektor Monn zachichotała. Dyrektor Monn: Przepraszam… to było niestosowne w danej sytuacji. Dr Jones: Proszę się zastanowić. Naprawdę jest pani tutaj potrzebna! Dyrektor Monn wzięła głęboki oddech. Dr Jones: Czy prawdziwy dyrektor zostawiłby ucznia w potrzebie? Dyrektor Monn odwróciła się w końcu do Dr Jones’a. Dyrektor Monn: Oczywiście, że nie. Dyrektor Monn oparła się o stół. Dyrektor Monn: Pozwolę się jednak zaznaczyć, że teraz już nie powinny istnieć tutaj żadne zasady. Każdy powinien walczyć teraz o własne przeżycie. Dr Jones: Tak pani sądzi? Dyrektor Monn: Dokładnie tak sądzę! Mam zamiar przeżyć tą boską grę, którą zgotował nam los. Nie chcę jednak brać udziału w ostatniej rundzie. Dyrektor Monn spuściła głowę. Dr Jones: Czyli innymi słowy poddaje się pani, tak? Dyrektor Monn: '''Nie ujęłabym tego tak… '''Dr Jones: A jak? Dyrektor Monn: Skoro już teraz żyjemy w świecie, gdzie samobójcy uważani są za bohaterów to czy odejście w odpowiednim momencie też nie powinno być uznane za akt odwagi? Dr Jones: Dyrektor Monn… Dyrektor Monn: Czy naprawdę kiedy terrorystom wznosi się pomniki i wielbi się ich jak bogów to akt desperackiej ucieczki też nie powinien być uznane za akt odwagi? Dyrektor Monn podniosła głowę z lekkim obłędem w oczach. Dyrektor Monn: Proszę mi więc odpowiedzieć? Czy nie zostanę bohaterkę, jeżeli ucieknę stąd na zawsze? Dr Jones założył ręce. Dyrektor Monn: Czy nie zostanę sławna, jeżeli ucieknę stąd?! Proszę o tym tak pomyśleć! Proszę pomyśleć o mnie jak o kimś heroicznym! Uciekam stąd! Czy to nie może być aktem odwagi?! Po tych słowach Dyrektor Monn zaczęła mocniej dyszeć. Dr Jones: A nie przeszło pani nigdy przez myśl, że zostanie pani uznana za tchórza? Dr Jones teatralnie uniósł głowę i wyszedł z gabinetu zostawiając Dyrektor Monn i jej myśli samym sobie. Pokój 54 Don właśnie zdejmował krawat. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Steave. Steave: Może wreszcie powiesz to, co? Don: Ale o co ci chodzi? Steave: Już dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi… Steave spojrzał się na Don’a. Steave: To pytanie nurtuje mnie od tego jak Laura od ciebie odeszła… wtedy wiesz na balu. Don: No i? Steave: Nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie… to jasne, że nie zraniłeś jej słowem. Steave oparł się o stół. Steave: Więc masz coś na sumieniu, tak? Don zwrócił swój wzrok w innym kierunku. Don: '''Nie twój interes… '''Steave: Ciesz się, że prawdopodobnie tylko ja i Laura cię o to na razie męczymy. Steave zaśmiał się. Steave: Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że utrzymywanie przed nami jakieś tajemnicy ma teraz w ogóle jakiś sens? Don: Dowiecie się o wszystkim w swoim czasie… Steave: Tak? Tylko czy to nie jest twoja wymówka, by odwlec wszystko do Wielkiego Finału całej sprawy? Don: Może… Steave: Ehh… naprawdę staraj się wygadać o tym. Nikogo już specjalnie nie ma do kogo mógłbyś się wygadać. Don: Na serio? A od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki troskliwy? Steave: Od czasu, kiedy Pielęgniarka Clark wyszła z pokoju Laury. Don zerwał się. Don: '''Że co?! '''Steave: Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Jakiś ty ostatnio nieuważny. Pot zaczął spływać po twarzy Don’a. Steave: W każdym razie nie musisz się martwić. Jakąś chwilę temu Cleere i Laura wyszły z pokoju. Chyba ich nie dopadła. Don: '''To nie w stylu Pielęgniarki Clark… '''Steave: Co nie? Też tak pomyślałem. Dotychczas trzymała się cały czas na uboczu, a teraz postanowiła zagrać. Co? Myślisz, że tu chodzi o ciebie? Don: Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to. Steave: A powinno… Laura już od dawna pogrywa sobie z Pielęgniarką Clark. Pogrywa sobie z zagrożenia, a może ma jakiś plan? Don: A po co mi to wiedzieć? Lepiej znajdźmy antidotum… Steave: Tak? Nie płakałbyś jakby Laurze się coś stało? Don: Skąd to pytanie? Steave: Boisz się? Don: Boje się o ciebie… prędzej ty padniesz łupem Clark, niż Laura. Gabinet Dyrektorski Laura razem z Cleere wbiegła do Gabinetu Dyrektor Monn. Laura: Muszę się od pani czegoś dowiedzieć… Dyrektor Monn zerwała się z fotela. Dyrektor Monn: Laura? Co ty tu robisz? I jakim tonem się do mnie odnosisz? Laura: Czy to prawda, że chcę pani odejść? Dyrektor Monn zawahała się. Uspokoiła się i spokojnie odpowiedziała Laurze. Dyrektor Monn: A kto ci to powiedział? Dr Jones? Laura: Nie… Laura wzięła oddech. Laura: Powiedziała mi to Pielęgniarka Clark… Dyrektor Monn: Słucham? Laura: A co pani sądzi? Nie sądzi pani, że tutaj za dużo osób coś ukrywa? Dyrektor Monn cofnęła się. Laura: Pani nie może odejść! Zostawia nas pani jak tchórz! Dyrektor Monn uderzyła pięścią w stół. Dyrektor Monn: Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna! Laura: Naprawdę?! Czyli nasza dyrektorka ma nas zostawić na pastwę losu? Cleere: Bardzo dorośle! Dyrektor Monn: Słucham?! Laura: Jak pani może! Kapitan powinien ostatni wsiąść do szalupy! Dyrektor Monn: '''A co wam do tego! I tak ci którzy nie uciekną zginą! '''Cleere: C-co? Dyrektor Monn: No chyba nie łudzicie się, że wyleczymy to! W końcu ktoś się dowie! Laura: Dlatego musimy powstrzymać Pielęgniarkę Clark zanim ktoś się dowie. Dyrektor Monn: Ogłoszą kwarantannę i wasz wszystkich zabiją! Oto jak skończycie! Jeżeli nie wykończy was Pielęgniarka Clark, to wykończą was inni ludzie! Laura o mało nie roześmiała się. Laura: Pani bredzi… Dyrektor Monn: Ja bredzę? Laura: Dokładnie! Czy dyrektor nie musi chronić uczniów? Dyrektor Monn: A czy ja też nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem? Laura: A czy pani sama się nie zgodziła na posadę dyrektora tej szkoły? Zapadła cisza. '' '''Dyrektor Monn:' Muszę uciec… Dyrektor Monn chwyciła konewkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło zaczęła podlewać roślinki. Dyrektor Monn: Nie mam już siły… Pielęgniarka Clark mnie pokonała… Pracownia Chemiczna Wściekły Dr Jones wszedł do klasy i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Atena i Sasha, które pracowały w laboratorium aż odskoczyły. Atena: A… to pan. Sasha: Czy coś się stało? Dr Jones: Czy coś się stało? W sumie tak… Dr Jones przetarł swoje okulary. Dr Jones: Dyrektor Monn ma zamiar nas opuścić… Atena: Słucham?! Dr Jones: Dokładnie to co słyszałaś! Chcę nas zostawić w tym bagnie samych! Sasha: Ale czy to by znaczyło, że na jej miejsce przyjdzie ktoś inny? Dr Jones: Wątpię… Dyrektor Monn nie jest głupia. Przecież to jasne, że nowym dyrektorem zostanę ja, albo Profesor Frous… Sasha: Ale to głupie! Przecież ktoś musi nadzorować pracę nad antidotum! Dr Jones: A myślisz, że ja tego nie wiem? To nie jest nam tak na rękę… Sasha: Jednak… Sasha ściągnęła kitel laboratoryjny. Sasha: Wydaje mi się, że jest pewna osoba, której byłoby to bardzo na rękę… Atena: Pielęgniarka Clark? Dr Jones: Tak. Niewątpliwie cała akcja z Chloe była częścią jej planu by wykończyć nas od tej strony… Sasha: Szkoda tylko, że znowu zorientowaliśmy się tak późno… Dr Jones: Niewątpliwie Pielęgniarka Clark jest parę kroków przed nami, ale spokojnie. Mamy jeszcze szansę wygrać. Atena: Tak… Atena i Sasha zabrały swoje rzeczy. Atena: To my się zbieramy. Mamy zajęcia. Nie chcemy zwrócić na siebie uwagi zarażonych… Dr Jones: Racja… nie ma co ryzykować. Atena: No to do widzenia. Dr Jones: Do widzenia… Atena i Sasha wyszły z pracowni. Dr Jones podszedł do blatu z probówkami. Dr Jones: Co planujesz Clark… Dr Jones wylał jedne z antidotum na szczura w klatce. Jego oczy po chwili wróciły do normy. Dr Jones: Czy to… Dr Jones chwycił probówkę. Nie było na niej żadnej etykiety. Dr Jones: Jak to możliwe… czy… Dr Jones wyjął szczura z klatki. Był w pełni zdrowy. Dr Jones: Czy jesteśmy aż tak blisko rozwiązania tego problemu? Korytarz Laura i Cleere nieco podirytowane wyszły z Gabinetu Dyrektorskiego. Na korytarzu o kolumnę opierała się radośnie Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Cóż… wiecie już coś więcej kochane? Pielęgniarka Clark odgarnęła kosmyk, który spływał po jej twarzy. Laura: Czego znowu chcesz Clark? Pielęgniarka Clark: Słucham? A nic… Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła przeglądać na oczach Cleere i Laury jakieś akta. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wiedziałyście, że jeden z was zamieszany jest w sprawę Chloe? Laura: C-co? Co Don zrobił? Pielęgniarka Clark: A nic, nic… Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Jasnym było dla niej, że na rozkaz Don’a, Chloe została pozbawiona duszy. Pielęgniarka Clark: A może pytanie brzmi co któreś z was łączyło z Chloe? Laura: Skąd to wiesz? Pielęgniarka Clark: Powiedzmy, że nie szukałyście za uważnie… Cleere: Ty wiesz? Pielęgniarka Clark: 'Wiem o wszystkim co się dzieje w tej szkole, wiem jakie boleści przeżywa również w tym momencie Dr Jones… ''Laura skamieniała. '''Laura: Co mu zrobiłaś? Pielęgniarka Clark: Fizycznie nic, ale psychicznie właśnie chyba go dobiłam! <3 Laura pobiegła by sprawdzić co się stało z Dr Jones’em. Cleere zmierzyła Laurę wzrokiem. Pielęgniarka Clark: A ty nie powiedziałabyś mu tego, czego ma się dowiedzieć? Cleere: O Don’ie? Pielęgniarka Clark: I to mnie w was boli… jesteście nieracjonalni. Pielęgniarka Clark zamknęła akta. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jeżeli dalej będziecie się okłamywać to skończycie tak samo… Pielęgniarka Clark zaczęła kroczyć w stronę swojego gabinetu. Pielęgniarka Clark: Wszyscy stracicie wasze „cenne” duszyczki… Klatka Schodowa Laura biegła w stronę Pracowni Chemicznej, który znajdował się w drugim skrzydle szkoły. Kiedy biegła do niego wpadła na Don’a. '' '''Laura:' D-don! Don: Laura? Laura: Co ty tu robisz? Don: Ja? Chodzę sobie po szkole… Laura: '''Musimy się pośpieszyć… '''Don: Czekaj… Laura już wstawała, kiedy Don chwycił ją za rękę. Don: Nie biegaj, bo zombiaki cię złapią. Laura: W tej chwili jakoś mnie to wcale nie obchodzi. Laura chciała biec, ale Don trzymał ją mocno. Don: Czekaj! Laura: Puść mnie! Muszę uratować Dr Jones’a! Don: Ucieknijmy stąd! Laura uspokoiła się. Laura: Słucham? Don: Ucieknijmy stąd i zacznijmy gdzieś nowe życie? Laura: Czy ty… Laura wyrwała się i przywaliła Don’owi z liścia. Laura: Czy ty nie masz za grosz moralności? Don: Ty… Laura: Trzeba być skończonym idiotą by uciekać jak szczur z tonącego statku. Laura dalej biegła w stronę Pracowni Chemicznej. Don uśmiechnął się. Don: A więc o tym mówiła Pielęgniarka Clark, tak? To właśnie ta werwa Laury ma ją pokonać? Don wstał. Don: Boki zrywać… już sam jej pomogę stać się bezduszną skorupą… Pracownia Chemiczna Laura wbiegła do Pracowni Chemicznej. To co zobaczyła przerosło jej oczekiwania. Cała sala była pełna probówek, a w środku siedział Dr Jones, który próbował innych kombinacji. Dr Jones: Laura! Nie ruszaj się! Laura: Doktorze… Dr Jones: Chyba mamy to! Mamy antidotum… Laura założyła ręce i spuściła głowę. Laura: Nie… Laura skuliła się i usiadła na podłodzę. Laura: Pielęgniarka Clark panu je podstawiła… Dr Jones: Co?! Wściekły Dr Jones zerwał się na proste nogi. Laura: To był jej plan by pana wykończyć. Dr Jones nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Laura: Podstawiła je panu… żeby zatracił się pan w sobie… Dr Jones: Dobre… Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Tak? Dr Jones podszedł do Laury i pomógł jej wstać. Dr Jones: Teraz musimy na siebie polegać… Laura: Myśli pan? Dr Jones: Tak. Kluczem do pokonania Pielęgniarki Clark będzie współpraca. Laura: Szkoda, że inni ukrywają coś przede mną. Dr Jones: Każdy ma swoje tajemnice i nie zmienisz tego. Musisz im zaufać. Laura: Jak mam im zaufać? Dr Jones: Przecież zawsze ci to jakoś wychodziło… Laura: Wiem… Laura westchnęła. Laura: Don zaproponował mi ucieczkę. Dr Jones: Serio? Laura: Czuje się… że teraz nie da mi o sobie szybko zapomnieć. Dr Jones: Dlatego na niego uważaj… Laura: Pan też myśli? Dr Jones: Tak… Don musiał pomóc Pielęgniarce Clark z Chloe… Gabinet Pielęgniarki Pielęgniarka Clark odwróciła się na krześle. Pielęgniarka Clark: A więc znowu chcesz połączyć siły? Po drugiej stronie pokoju stał Don. Don: Tak… Pielęgniarka Clark: A co? Laura znowu cię odrzuciła? Don: Odrzuciła moją pomoc. Don chwycił szklaną kulę. Don: A teraz to ja jej pokaże na czym polega zemsta… Don upuścił szklaną kule, która roztrzaskała się na tysiące kawałków. Pielęgniarka Clark: A więc ona będzie naszym nowym celem? Don: Tak… mam ochotę się jej na zawsze pozbyć? Pielęgniarka Clark: Zatem szach… CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… W Następnym Odcinku Don przyparł Laurę co ściany. Don: Moja zemsta będzie słodka. Dr Jones i Pielęgniarka Clark stali naprzeciwko siebie na dachu szkoły. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc taki masz plan? Jakież to dziecinne! Dyrektor Monn zmierzała w kierunku bramy szkoły z walizkami… Dyrektor Monn: Żegnajcie… KONIEC ODCINKA! CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… YAY? Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls